The invention concerns an automatic system as set forth in the classifying portion of claim 1 and a connecting apparatus as set forth in the classifying portion of claims 13 and 14.
Heterogeneous automation systems are known, including a routing or master network, for example the Ethernet, and a plurality of field buses which are subordinate to the routing network, for example an InterBus-S. The connection of a field bus to the Ethernet is by way of so-called gateways. The items of equipment connected to the Ethernet communicate with each other by way of the TCP/IP-protocol while the items of equipment connected to the field buses can each use respectively different communication protocols. It will be noted however that the known gateways are not capable of permitting a transparent communication between the items of equipment connected to the Ethernet and the items of equipment connected to the subordinate field buses, by way of the TCP/IP-protocol.
Therefore the object of the present invention is to provide a system and a connecting apparatus, by means of which communication is simplified, in particular upon start-up, configuration and maintenance of the system, in the entire automation system.
A control device including a gateway is recited in further K independent claims 13 and 14.